crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Fire Emblem Warriors
Chrom-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Awakening, Chrom is the eldest son of the Ylissean royal family and Lissa's older brother. As captain of the Shepherds, Chrom fights bravely for justice and peace, although he's still learning how to temper his reckless tendencies on the battlefield. In combat, Chrom uses ancient sword techniques passed down through the Ylissean royal family and wields the legendary blade Falchion." Lissa-A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. She is a princess of the Halidom of Ylisse. She is the youngest of the Ylissean royal family and a member of the Shepherds. Her immaturity shows through in her love of pranks, but she has a kind heart. Enemies recoil when she swings her axe--and herself--in circles. Her Warrior Special crushes back with a sparking axe or bores into them with her staff." Frederick-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Awakening, Frederick is a knight of the Halidom of Ylisse and loyal retainer to Lord Chrom. Frederick is completely dedicated to Chrom, occasionally to the point of absurdity. But he manages his heavy workload with tireless perfection. In battle, Frederick is an offensive and defensive juggernaut. The wind from his axe strike alone is enough to send some enemies flying back." Robin-A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Awakening and a tactician of the Halidom of Ylisse, Robin is a part of a force that fights against a hopeless destiny. After losing all memories of the past, Robin forged a strong bond with Chrom and established a reputation for being a coolheaded tactician in battle. Robin uses a tome to command a variety of magics, oftentimes dark, to attack enemies. Together with the Levin Sword, this tactician can turn the tide of battle." Cordelia-A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Awakening and a tactician of the Halidom of Ylisse, Robin is a part of a force that fights against a hopeless destiny. After losing all memories of the past, Robin forged a strong bond with Chrom and established a reputation for being a coolheaded tactician in battle. Robin uses a tome to command a variety of magics, oftentimes dark, to attack enemies. Together with the Levin Sword, this tactician can turn the tide of battle." Lucina-A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina is Chrom's daughter from the future. As a princess of the Halidom of Ylisse, she's kind and has a strong sense of justice. She has made it her personal mission to save the future. She wields the Parellel Falchion, using techniques passed down in the Ylissean royal family. She's quick, and her lightning attacks can cut down large groups." Corrin-A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. Born in Hoshido and raised in Nohr, Corrin chose to seek peace and unite the two warring royal families. Corrin cares for both the Nohrian and Hoshidan royals. Kind and resolute, Corrin spent much of childhood locked away and so can be a bit naive at times. Corrin fights with the power of an ancient dragon and the divine blade Yato. The aura emitted by Corrin while in dragon form is extremely powerful." Ryoma-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. Ryoma is the eldest member of the Hoshidan royal family--the High Prince of Hoshido. Picking up where his father left off, Ryoma is a dependable leader and formidable samurai. He is known as a fair but fierce commander. In battle, Ryoma typically relies on his divine sword, Raijinto. From close in or at range, Ryoma is famous for his deadly lightning-quick strikes." Hinoka-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. She is a princess of Hoshido, one of the two nations locked in combat over Nohr's desire for conquest. The eldest sister of the Hoshido royal clan, she looks after her siblings. Her blunt, rough-edged demeanor is more fitting of a warrior than a princess. She specializes in striking from above as she streaks across the battlefield atop her pegasus, raining down blows from her glowing spear in a brutal dance." Takumi-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. Takumi is one of the royal siblings of the Hoshidan family and a fierce Hoshidan patriot. Known for his temper and outbursts, Takumi lives somewhat in the shadow of his older brother, Ryoma. But he is an accomplished warriors in his own right. Although he is proficient in both archery and swordplay, Takumi prefers the divine bow Fujin Yumi, which he wields with deadly accuracy." Sakura-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. Sakura is a princess of Hoshido, a kingdom currently entrenched in a war with the neighboring land of Nohr. The youngest sibling of the Hoshidan royal family, Sakura is known for her kind heart and bashful demeanor, as well as her healing powers. She can use her bow and the wind to unleash attacks across a wide range. While these attacks may lack in power, her Warrior Specials are quite effective." Xander-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates, the Crown Prince of Nohr is fiercely loyal to his family and devoted to his kingdom's war with Hoshido. At first glance, the eldest member of the Nohrian royal family may seem serious and difficult to approach. Everything he does, however, is to protect his family. Often seen flying across the battlefield on horseback, brandishing his divine weapon, Siegfried, Xander takes control of his enemies with flashes of darkness." Camilla-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. She is the eldest princess of Nohr, the aggressor in the war between her country and Hoshido. She is serene and unflappable with her family, particularly her beloved sibling Corrin, but in battle, her cruel streak often emerges. She rides a wyvern into battle, storming her enemies with brutal swings of her axe. Her strategy is simple: hit someone over and over until they can't get up again." Leo-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. He is a young prince of Nohr, making him a brother to Corrin through adoption. His gift for magic showed itself at an early age, and his diligence in pursuing it gave him the skill to back up his sense of superiority. He casts a variety of spells, specializing in lightning magic, from horseback. The divine weapon Brynhildr allows him to toy with his enemies by manipulating gravity." Elise-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. She's a princess of Nohr who loves her siblings above all else. As the youngest sibling of the Nohrian royal family, she can be a bit childish at times, but she genuinely wishes for peace. Elise uses her tome from horseback to cast a variety of spells while specializing in lighting magic. Don't be fooled by her appearance--this princess is powerful!" Marth-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He's the prince of Altea but was forced into hiding in Talys when the Dolhrian army invaded his kingdom. His gentle demeanor draws others to him, and he truly values his friends. Rather than landing killing blows, he tries to immobilize his foes with precise strikes. Marth wields the Exalted Falchion, which takes on a brilliant light when unleashing certain powerful attacks." Caeda-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. She is the princess of Tayls. Despite her status as royalty, she empathizes with her subjects and treats everyone with kindness, by they friend or foe. She also has a crush on Marth. She scours the battlefield from her perch on her pegasus, spear in hand. The Triangle Attacks she unleashes with two partners dazzle and overwhelm her foes." Tiki-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Tiki is the daughter of Naga, the leader of the Divine Dragon tribe. As a Manakete, she has the ability to take on the form of a dragon using her dragonstone. Although she looks young, she is over 1,000 years old. Tiki can shift into her dragon form, unleashing extremely powerful attacks using light magic or her wings. And don't dismiss her human form--she's strong!" Anna-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Warriors, this mysterious merchant can be spotted peddling her wares on and off the battlefield. Anna is one of who knows how many identical sisters with identical names, all as enterprising and as cheerful as she is! Her love of money is clearly genetic. Other than sales, she specializes in using her bow and the wind to unleash attacks across a wide range. Plus, her Warrior Special is something of a sister act." Celica-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, in which she is the only known survivor of the Zofian royal family. Escaping the evil Desaix's attempts on her life, she took refuge in a priory. As such, she upholds the teaching of Mila, the Earth Mother, and despises war. Rather than rely on her sword, she focuses on hindering enemy movement. Her Warrior Special combines her prayers to Mila with powerful magic." Lyn-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem. She is Marquess Caelin's granddaughter. She grew up stouthearted and forthright on the plains with the Lorca tribe. Her dedication to the blade stems from a desire to avenge her parents' deaths. Her expert sword strikes with the Sol Katti and Mani Katti come as quick as a hurricane. She uses illusory doubles to mislead and confuse her enemies." Azura-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates, an epic tale of conflict between two royal families. Azura was a Nohrian princess captured by Hoshido. She is considered a sibling by both Nohrian and Hoshidan royalty, and she has an especially close kinship to Corrin. She's tranquil in her interactions. Azura moves gracefully on the battlefield, she employs water-based attacks, and she overwhelms her foes and aids her allies with her powerful songs and dance." Oboro-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates. She's Takumi’s loyal retainer and an expert seamstress and tailor. This fashionista harbors a fleeting love for her liege, Takumi, as well as intense hatred for Norians. She can't help but sneer at the mere presence of a Norian. Oboro’s spear allows her to keep her distance from enemies, while her strong attack creates a whirlwind capable of drawing enemies in and leveling them." Niles-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates, Niles is a loyal retainer to Lord Leo--and a dedicated antagonist to just about everyone else. Niles survived a horrific childhood only to become a common thief--until he met Lord Leo. However, he still enjoys toying with the emotions of others. In combat, Niles is a feared archer. He can bring down enemies near and far in an instant, using stealthy skills honed by years of thievery." Navarre-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Navarre--also known as Scarlet Sword--assists the prince of light in saving the world from eternal darkness. A taciturn, coolheaded mercenary, Navarre has a mysterious past. He has swung his sword for evil men but has also vowed to never kill a woman. This master swordsman maneuvers both sword and hidden blade expertly, unleashing blows as quick as the wind. His Killing Edge keeps enemies at bay." Minerva-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. She is a princess of Macedon. At first an enemy of Marth's Archanean League, she joined them when they freed her sister Maria. Known by the moniker Red Dragoon, she proudly values justice. She rides a wyvern into battle, storming her enemies with brutal swings of her axe. During her Awakening Spacial, she also uses a lance to annihilate her foes." Linde-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. She is the daughter of Pontifex Miloah from Archanea. She inherited the light magic Aura when her father was murdered by Gharnef. She joined Marth when he saved her and prided her deep knowledge of magic. She uses a tome to command a variety of magics, mainly light, to attack enemies. Her Warrior Special unleashes light magic across a wide area, overwhelming foes." Owain-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. He's Lissa's son from the future and a bit of a show-off, but he's an earnest man at his core. His speech borders on the overdramatic at times, like he's acting in a one-man stage play for which nobody bought a ticket. He specializes in quick, powerful, and uniquely named sword techniques. His hidden power manifests as an aura of lightning that engulfs his legendary blade." Tharja-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. Tharja is a dark mage from Plegia who was convinced by Chrom to defect to the Ylissean army. She's tenacious with a devious attitude and excels at casting hexes. She fell in love with Robin at first sight and often spies on him from the shadows. She uses a tome to command a variety of spells but specializes in dark magic. Her Warrior Special unleashes the powerful Nosferatu to leech HP from her enemies." Oliva-"A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. Olivia is a traveling caravan dancer who helps Chrom and Lissa repay a debt to their sister, Emmeryn. Though introverted and extremely shy, her dance skills are those of a genius. She specializes in a sword style befitting the grace of a dancer. Her dance supports her allies, and her Warrior Special unleashes a sword dance amid a storm of cherry blossoms that rains powerful blows upon her enemies." Category:Blog posts